pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Ep 37: The Moron Pests
Not to be confused with the mini-game of the same name Moron Pests is the 37th episode of Pocket God and was released February 24th, 2011. The content of this update was a crossover with DistinctDev's app "The Moron Test". New Features Main page: Moron Pests (Mini-Game) The following text is from the Pocket God update message. Please, don't modify it: Introducing the Island of Misfit Crossovers! The first misfit crossover is for our friends, The Moron Test...when Pygmies sleep, they dream of a really weird island where a snake can swallow them whole and test YOUR moron-ness in an exciting Moron Test-inspired mini-game! And check out the Spider Skin Pack! Revisit the Graveyard island, bring out the giant spider in all new forms, like the robot-spider, the ice-spider, the pygmy-spider and more! 99 cents, cheap! '' Moron.jpg|Promotional Artwork for this episode Moronpests.png Moron Test-crossover Dream Bubble One of the new features in this episode is a Dream Bubble. The dream bubble opens when the Pygmies are sleeping. The dream bubbles will open new locations in the future. Once you visit the land for the first time, a shortcut will appear on Pocket God World map. New Island Another new feature is the Island of Misfit Crossovers. It is a grass covered island with a dock and it has pink and yellow flowers. A large Pink Gumdrop Tree is on the island as well as two slanted rocks in the distance. The island has dark turquoise bushes, a path of light green ferns, and a large purple thing behind the tree. This is a new island that will have all of the future crossovers on. Right now this island includes a Snake that eats up your pygmies and thus triggers the mini-game talked about below. New Mini-Game ''Main Article: Moron Pests (Mini-Game) This Moron Test-inspire mini-game is very similar to the The Runs. The Pygmy is running from the Turtle through the stomach of the snake while Moron Test-like questions appear below, including Rubber Ducks and Bees. Spider Skin Pack The customization skin pack is a Spider Skin Pack which allows you to change the appearance of the Barking Spider. Miscellaneous Features Konkey Dong In Konkey Dong the Minigame, on the third level, the creators took out one of the Beetles and fixed the side view so that it was no longer white if too close to the edge, making it a little easier. These are subtle changes that some people normally wouldn't pick up.﻿ Trivia * This will be the first app-crossover since the Zombie Pygmy crossover with Trenches. * Despite the fact that the promotional artwork calls the episode "Ep 37: Moron Pests", the text that appears for the episode's name when you play the game says "Ep 37: The Moron Pests!" * The Moron Test has already been affected by Pocket God as it has a seperate test that mirrors the first one set specifically for Pocket God. * The mini-game introduced in this episode is by far the hardest to lose at compared to the others. The pygmy can run a total of 1,760 Oogles before the turtle eats it. * Only one Pygmy can have a Dream Bubble at a time. 37 Category:Pocket God